fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Caeda
Shiida (シーダ Shīda, romanized as Sheeda in official Japanese material), also known as Caeda in the North American version, Sheda in the English version of the anime, and Shida in the Italian version of the anime, is a playable character from the Akaneia Series of Fire Emblem. She is the pure-hearted princess of Talys, daughter to King Mostyn, and is a childhood friend of Marth. She also appears as a SpotPass character in Fire Emblem: Awakening. According to the Takayashiki Hideo novel adaptation of Mystery of the Emblem, Shiida is 14 years old in Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi and 17 in Book 2 of Mystery of the Emblem. Shiida appears as a Sticker in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. In the Japanese version of Genei Ibun Roku ♯FE she is voiced by Saori Hayami. Profile Background At some point of time before the events of Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi take place, Shiida, while exploring the streets of Knorda, chanced upon the local arena, where she bore witness to Ogma being whipped for having aided in the escape of his fellow gladiator Samto. Midway through Ogma's torment, Shiida embraced his back and used her body as a shield to prevent the tormentors from continuing to mete out Ogma's punishment. Shortly after her act of heroism, she appointed Ogma as one of her personal bodyguards, granting him the opportunity to escape from his wretched life as a gladiator. War of Darkness Shiida makes her first formal appearance in Chapter 1 of Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi, where she, in a frenzied state of panic, flies to the eastern fortress that Marth has taken up residence in on the island nation of Talys. There, she urgently seeks his assistance in eradicating a group of Galder Pirates besieging the castle. After Marth and his loyal retainers succeed in fulfilling her request, she then joins him on his conquest to bring the War of Darkness to an end. Along the way, Shiida proves to be instrumental in recruiting several characters to Marth's cause, including Castor, Nabarl, Roger, Jake and Lorenz. Following the conclusion of the war, Shiida is engaged to Marth as his fiancée, and she returns to Talys with the purpose of visiting her father. Upon setting foot onto the island, however, Shiida is thrust into the mire of conflict, as the local clans, learning of her engagement with Marth, seize the opportunity to revolt. The events of Downloadable Episode 3 in Shin Monshō no Nazo are thereafter spurred, where Ogma leads Bord and Cord on a mission to rescue Shiida. Midway through the ensuing battle, however, Ogma is ambushed by Nabarl, who intends on settling an old score through a duel. Shiida later enters the scene with Norne, whereupon she rushes to Ogma's aid by convincing Nabarl to defect to her cause. After the remainder of the hostile stragglers are routed, Shiida will tearfully depart from Ogma after expressing her heartfelt gratitude towards him for his devout loyalty, thereafter settling down in Altea Castle with Marth. War of Heroes Chronologically, Shiida reappears in Prologue III of Shin Monshō no Nazo, where she assists Cain in training the 7th Platoon. After being bested by the 7th Platoon, she then proceeds to aid them until they are recognised as full-fledged knights at the end of Prologue VIII. After the harrowing encounter with Eremiya's assassins in the same chapter, Shiida seeks an audience with the Avatar, where she requests that they remain steadfastly by Marth's side and protect him from coming to harm. As the day of Shiida's wedding with Marth draws near, a request from Emperor Hardin for Marth to quell a supposed rebel uprising in Grust arrives in Altea. Forced to postpone the wedding as a result, Marth sets out to fulfil the request, while Shiida remains behind to keep watch over Altea Castle alongside Cain. Shortly after Marth sets out, the combined might of Gra and Aurelis besieges Altea, rapidly seizing control of the country. In an act of selflessness, Marth's sister, Elice, elects to surrender in place of Shiida, urging her to escape and reunite with Marth. Shiida succeeds in doing so at the end of Chapter 4 in Holm Beach, where she relays the grim news before taking up arms to fight alongside him. She then accompanies him on his campaign to bring the War of Heroes to an end, recruiting several personages into Marth's army along the way, including Samto, Roger and Jake. After the conclusion of the war, Shiida is finally betrothed to Marth, and she is said to resemble an angel in her wedding dress. Personality Shiida is portrayed as a kind, gentle and forgiving individual, a fact that is evident through her interactions with various characters. Her base conversations with the Avatar, for one, sees her patiently guiding them in the art of cooking, choosing to tactfully console them instead of chastising them when they display a disastrous ineptness in making candy. These traits of Shiida's are ones that extend towards her being able to overlook a given person's past and grant them chances to make repatriations. Shiida's relationship with Ogma best illustrates this point, as she, in spite of her reservations over his past life as a barbaric gladiator with an unslakable thirst for mindless, meaningless battle, chooses to grant him a second chance at life by knighting him as one of her personal guards. Shiida can be selfish, this is shown in the anime were she dosn't want Marth to be around other girls, since she has feelings for Marth. When the situation mandates a need for Shiida to be serious, she can be gravely so, a fact that sees her risking her safety in many a battlefield in order to seek reinforcements to turn the tide of battle in her favour, as is the case when she escapes her home castle in Talys during a Galder Pirate invasion. Further bolstering Shiida's inclination to be serious where appropriate is her shrewd sense of cunning, one where she skilfully employs her beauty and charm in order to sway the hearts of several men, and thereafter convince them to defect to Marth's army. Shiida shares a close bond with Marth, one that eventually blossoms into a passionate love. As a result, she is exceedingly protective of Marth, a fact that has compelled her to personally enlist in his army to act as a member of his combat troops. This sense of protectiveness is especially evident in her base conversations with Marth in Shin Monshō no Nazo, where, in response to his request for her to vacate the front-lines out of concern over her safety, she vehemently lashes out, ardently insisting on fighting by his side instead of sitting idly by while the other members of the army risk their lives. Other examples illustrating her protectiveness of Marth takes the form of her issuing the command for Ogma and his mercenaries to focus on protecting Marth instead of her. In Game ''Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi Recruitment |} Base Stats Promotion Gains Growth Rates Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Recruitment |-|Book 1= |} |-|Book 2= |} Base Stats |-|Book 1= |-|Book 2= Promotion Gains Growth Rates Support Relationships |} |} Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Recruitment |} Base Stats Promotion Gains |-|Dracoknight= |-|Falcoknight= Class Sets |} Growth Rates ; Default |-|Pegasus Knight/Falcon Knight= |-|Dracoknight= ; Reclassing Options |-|Cavalier/Paladin= |-|General= |-|Archer/Sniper= |-|Myrmidon/Swordmaster= |-|Mage= |-|Sage/Bishop= |-|Cleric= Support Relationships ; Supports |} ; Supported by |} Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ Recruitment |-|Prologue= |} |-|Default= |} |-|DL= Base Stats |-|Prologue= |-|Default= |-|DL= Promotion Gains |-|Dracoknight= |-|Falcoknight= Class Sets |} Growth Rates ; Default ; Reclassing Options |-|Cavalier/Paladin= |-|General= |-|Archer/Sniper= |-|Myrmidon/Swordmaster= |-|Mage= |-|Sage/Bishop= |-|Cleric= Support Relationships ; Supports |} ; Supported by |} Support Conversations |} Overall Shiida can be very delicate when she first joins the player's army, but she has the potential to grow into a formidable unit. Her main weaknesses lie in her low HP and Defense, but this can be easily solved with the aid of a Seraph Robe and a Dracoshield. Shiida specialises in both Speed and Luck, both of which she is capable of capping with ease. When this happens, she will be able to avoid hostile attacks very readily, making her extremely useful when deployed on any battlefield (especially when she is outfitted with the Wing Spear). It is also very important to keep Shiida alive if the player so desire to recruit the full cast of characters. Shiida possesses a set of of decent re-classing options. Her high Skill and Speed make her ideal when re-classed into either a Sniper or Swordmaster, although her Strength will still need support in order for her to deal consistent damage. She also has very high Speed as a Mage, although her Magic will take time to develop sufficiently, and her Resistance will remain resolutely low. If the player has been unlucky with Shiida's stat growths, she may be used as a sacrifice unit after Chapter 16 in ''Shadow Dragon in order to access the subsequent Gaiden chapters, as the only character that can be recruited by her beyond this point can also be recruited by Marth. ''Fire Emblem: Awakening SpotPass ''*''Enemy only; joins unequipped. Ending Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem 'Book 1' '''Talys Princess' "After returning to her homeland of Talys, she immediately headed for Altea and to Marth’s loving company." 'Book 2' Marth's Fiancée "After the war her long-awaited dream was realised, as the day of her wedding with Marth came. Clothed in a snow-white dress, her appearance was as beautiful as an angel. And for her it was a joyous day that she would never forget in her life." ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon '''Talys's Heart' "Shiida visited her father in Talys before returning to Altea with Marth. Their whispers of love warmed the castle halls." ''Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ '''Marth's Fiancée' "After the war, Shiida's long-awaited dream of marrying Marth was realized. Wearing a snow-white dress, she was said to have looked as beautiful as an angel." Death Quotes Non-Canon Appearances Anime Shiida plays a huge role in the anime, especially in Episode 1, which focuses on the relationship between her and Marth. She is portrayed to be rather feisty, especially when she catches Marth daydreaming. Her desire to protect Marth eventually gets her kidnapped by Gazzak, which almost gets both of them killed until Ogma's timely intervention saves the two. She then goes on to save her father, the King of Talys, from the Galder Pirates. After Marth saves Talys, he is forced to reluctantly leave Shiida, and she decides to follow him after her father insists that she do so, acknowledging her feelings for Marth. Episode 2 sees Shiida argue against Marth's plan to cross Samsian territory, only to be told by Marth that he is well aware of the risks. There, she breaks up a fight between Ogma and Nabarl, which leads to Nabarl's recruitment and the victory over the bandits. In the Japanese version of the OVA, Shiida is voiced by Tange Sakura (丹下 桜). She is voiced by Kim Sevier in the English version, released by ADV Films. Manga Shiida's role in the War of Darkness is further expanded in the manga adaptation, much more so than in the anime. Unlike the anime, Shiida's father disapproves of her seeing Marth at first, as he is concerned over the suspicions that may be raised with regards to Marth's social status as a noble. Again, Marth leaves Talys without her, but again she catches up with him. Later, Shiida plays a rather significant role, as she heads off to the Aurelis Secondary Castle in order to notify Nyna and Hardin of Marth's arrival, but gets shot down en route. She fights on and manages to reach them, announcing Altea's devotion to Akaneia. She then warns Hardin that her pegasus senses something fearful from the western skies before a battle breaks out soon after. Shiida almost dies protecting Nyna until Marth arrives on the scene and rescues the both of them. Throughout the rest of the story, Shiida continues to protect Marth, but never gains the courage to openly tell him that she loves him until much later. After the war, she leaves Talys to wed Marth and become coronated as the Queen of Altea. Genei Ibun Roku ♯FE Shiida appears as the Mirage partner of Tsubasa Oribe. A “Pegasus Knight” Mirage who partners with Tsubasa. Like Chrom, she is a visitor from another world who has lost her memory. She has a kind personality and acts like an older sister towards the more tomboyish Tsubasa. During battle, she changes form to a lance to assist Tsubasa. Super Smash Bros. Brawl Sticker Info Gallery es:Shiida Category:Fire Emblem 1 characters Category:Fire Emblem 3 characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters Category:Fire Emblem 12 characters Category:Playable characters Category:Bonus characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Genei Ibun Roku characters